


May God be with Ye

by NerdyTeddy



Series: On a Wing and A Prayer [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Based on Religion, Gen, God - Freeform, He's my fluffy baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyTeddy/pseuds/NerdyTeddy
Summary: Every angel knew of the struggles that Earth contained. Some angels go there and never come back, for reasons that Ezekiel had never learnt of. But he would soon. It was almost frightening, thinking that this could be a mission he wouldn’t return from… But he would do anything for his Lord. It was not his position to second guess them.This was only the beginning.





	May God be with Ye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is just part one of a series I'm starting because I recently thought of this character and so many ideas have been in my mind it's overwhelming. I really like him, so I wanted to explore him more than the others... Hence the whole series dedicated to him. This is just the first part, and won't have any regular updates but I doubt this will be the only piece for him. 
> 
> Now, I do want to mention that this isn't based on any specific religion, but it is heavily based off of my own which is a type of Christianity as it's what I'm most knowledgeable on. I hope you don't mind.  
> I promise you, it won't have ( or will have minimum amounts of) cliche plots and scenes because I want to explore this differently. Well, anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy!

As the dark-skinned man rushed through the long, decorative corridors of the impressive building, the long greying cape fluttered behind him magnificently as if it had a life of its own. The scene was like something out of a movie or a dream- something that was so surreal because of how beautiful it looked in its simplicity that it simply couldn’t be real. With the wide arches made of diamonds and gold that sparkled beautifully when the sun hit them _just_ right and the wide-open spaces that stood bright and green with flowers upon flowers just outside of his reach.  But the man could not stand idly and admire the structure of the buildings, the whiteness of the marble and the warmth of the sun. No, he was rushing to get to the throne, where he had been summoned. He was a dark spot against the stark colours of the settings around him; a direct contrast to what people thought what he should look like. Centuries of paintings and poems all described the stereotypical image blond hair and blue eyes, but he was not that.  He was dark, with eyes that reflected the searing gold of the sun and hair that curled shyly, dipped in dark chocolate. He was unconventionally beautiful, and would only learn of this when his new chapter was opened.

He burst through the heavy doors frantically, looking left and right before his bright eyes settled on the large golden throne that stood tall in the centre of the room. The entire area was made of the same pale marble as the halls, and it was fairly simple excluding the brightness of the throne that stole your attention as soon as you entered. The large pillars all led up to that chair, which blossomed out with Morganite, giving it the appearance of cherry blossoms. They changed every day, as the last time he had come, the gems were a blood red ruby, taking the appearance of roses.  Of course, that’s where his lord sat, smiling warmly at their subordinate as he stood panting for breath. “You beckoned, my Lord?” The man asked, obviously wishing to know what was the reason. He was never called to the throne room, as he was never needed. The young trainee was neither powerful enough nor important enough to be in the room on a regular basis. That was left for the _Alis Pura,_ as they are deemed as the Lord’s best. Though, he did admit that their relationship was something peculiar in nature. But even through his concern, he could see there was no urgent matter, no intruder or blaring horns… so his shoulders fell from their hiked position.

The lord laughed genially, gesturing to the other to come closer with a flick of their wrist. For the life that he possessed, he could not tell you a description of his lord. It was something that couldn’t nor needed to be described as they were seen by everyone. An angel knew who they were from creation; therefore a description was never needed. It never stopped the humans from trying, however.  In the Lord’s eyes, were the secrets of the universe, the knowledge of everything to have ever existed, and they were currently graced upon his small existence.

_Who was he to deny?_

Cautiously, the subordinate abided, slinking forward with the behaviour of a frightened cat. “Of course, I called, you would not be here otherwise,” they smiled softly, waiting for the man to come forward enough to have the conversation. Even now, the young angel could not tell what was going through his Lord’s mind, but he didn’t question it. They had a lovely voice; warm and comforting, while somehow projecting the authority this powerful being possessed. The young man knew that he was following the all-powerful, all-knowing, and all-loving God. In their presence, he felt safe. So, he fell to one knee, looking up to his leader with a stern expression.

“’Tis a job, my Lord?” He asked, honoured that he was chosen with a task that seemingly no other could do. After all, there was no one else in the room.

“ _You_ , my dear Ezekiel, shall be going to earth. You have reached the age to travel there, and I wish for you to learn.” The Lord stood up from their seat, standing up to the full height that towered above everyone else in this land. The young man paused, jaw falling slack with shock as he stared ungracefully. He did not stand, for he knew it would be disrespectful, but his mind whirred with a thousand possibilities.

Every angel knew of the struggles that Earth contained. Some angels go there and never come back, for reasons that Ezekiel had never learnt of. But he would soon. It was almost frightening, thinking that this could be a mission he wouldn’t return from… But he would do anything for his Lord. It was not his position to second guess them. “E-Excuse me, my Lord, for asking- but… Why me? You have not sent anyone in a very long time… And I am awfully young…” He started, looking down to his feet, watching his reflection in the clear glossy marble. Before he could continue, he heard the warm laugh wrap around his ears again, pulling his golden eyes up from the ground to his leader. They were smiling back at him- wider now, with a look of pure love. That was the only way to describe it.

“My young angel…  That is the point. You will go there to learn. It is a part of your path. You cannot guard those you do not understand, you cannot love those you do not know. You will learn of humans and their nature, and you will learn to love them despite their flaws. Then, and only then, will you grow wise.” The Lord walked along the marble floor, coming up to the young angel before kneeling in front of Ezekiel, causing the young man to squawk in alarm. “Hush, my young child, you know I am with you every step of the way. If you wish, before you leave, you may speak to those closest to you?” The question made the young man pause, and stare with wonder. Every encounter they had, moved Ezekiel to his very core. It surprised him, awed him and frightened him in some ways. With his head falling forward, he nodded minuscule, a small smile spreading his lips.

“I am glad. Please, go ahead and say your goodbyes. I shall send you off within the hour; you cannot bring any of your things. They will not work in their world.” They smiled. Following orders, the two beings stood up in front of one another, the young trainee spun on his feet, before awakening his wings. They stretched and peaked, showing off their charcoal black feathers that appeared smooth to the touch. They were like black silk, elegant and created for fast flight. Finer than the most expensive fabric available on earth and, if you looked close enough, you could see golden galaxy speckled within the ruffled feathers which was truly a sight to behold. Once they were ready for flight, the young angel took off, glancing back once before speeding down the same unending corridors. With only the sound of his wings flapping behind him, Ezekiel was left with the thoughts that clouded his mind, popping up one after the other with questions and honest excitement tinged with hints of fear.  

The green and rainbow colours of the flowers all blurred into one as he flew blindly, twisting and twirling around the corners whenever one passed, going in the familiar direction. The route was memorised like the lines in his palm as it was a place he frequently visited. Some would say he even lived there. He couldn’t help but remember that it was the last time he would walk or fly down these halls for a long time, and the realisation seized his heart. His wings stuttered in their flight, causing him to dip closer to the ground before he swerved upwards into a loop only to speed over the crystal waters as the fish raced him to the other side. The birds swooped around him, and he realised he had flown outside, taking the shorter route that could only be used with their wings. The change of pace was liberating, smelling the sweet breeze that carried the scent of heavenly flowers. If he was going to leave, he was going to do it with style and with fun.

But the ride was over too soon, and as the arches swallowed him up again, he was no longer near the throne room but instead he had entered the Alis Pura domain. He had arrived, hovering in front of the large white doors that would look comforting on any other day but was now suddenly intimidating. Slowly, almost shyly, his feet touched the ground and supported his weight. With shaky fists, he knocked against the door three times hesitantly facing the white wood until it swung open and revealed the face he had grown so fond of seeing. His best friend was the image that humans thought of when they heard the word “angel”. He was the complete opposite of Ezekiel; pale, blond and blue eyed.  A perfect match for all the poems and the art and was honestly extremely stunning with his proportional features.  Yet he was called the misfit of the group since… He wasn’t very friendly. Not to everyone. Angels were _supposed_ to be nice but Gideon was not. However, that did not mean that he was any way less of an angel than anyone else. He was kind when it counted, a saint when he needed to be and had never gone out of his way to hurt another soul.

Gideon’s soft expression turned into one full of concern, and Ezekiel belatedly realised that the blond man had been speaking. “Are you well? What is wrong? Are you hurt?”  A barrage of questions was slapped against him that frankly made the dark-skinned man hold a hand against his head as the pain began to flare between his temples.

“I am fine.” Ezekiel started, glancing down at his feet in habit whenever there was something he was hiding. “I have come to say something to you, important news.” Sad news… But he didn’t want to mention that. The angel stared hard at the dove grey gravel that crunched quietly if he shifted from his black shoes. The young blond man smiled something small and secret that was only shared with him and the Lord before he ushered in his best friend.

Inside, the familiar scent of Chamomile and Sage that (usually came from the white wings attached to his best friend) wafted around and wrapped around his nose like a blanket.  It made his shoulders relax and the anxiety that had built up in his chest like a weight loosened up—just a little bit. Gideon always pulled his nervous energy and soothed it until it was calm waters and sunny days. Just like his bright, soft hair and deep blue eyes that told many, _many_ stories. Ezekiel was set in the couch gently, before the blond man went about to make a warm cup of _Melpoto,_ disappearing somewhere behind the other’s head.  “Well, come along. Tell me what this news that you speak of. Must I bring out my handkerchief?” Gideon joked, speaking over his shoulder as he bustled over in his pantry. His best friend couldn’t deny the smile that tugged at his stiff lips, before he shook his head.

“I am afraid so… Dear, Gideon. I… was summoned for a mission. How long I do not know. The Lord did not tell me.” Ezekiel could hear the clatter of metal accompanied by a long, sorrowful silence. Only once the small sigh reached the dark man’s ears, did the noise start up again. His heart was clutched in his chest, tugging on the tears that threatened to fall. He suddenly felt all choked up, and the positive feelings that were lifting him up were now pulling him down. He was melting faster than Icarus’ wings, and he had to purse his lips to stop any sound from leaving. Ezekiel had always been one to get emotional quickly; he was far too innocent to feel any reason to stop. But now, he didn’t wish to cry, he didn’t want to ruin what could be his final moments together.

What morbid thoughts he had, forcing the young angel to clear his throat and mind, before he invited more negative feelings to pull him under.

 “You are going to the human world.” Was all that was said in response, that mellow voice coming closer with their drinks in hand. The dark one took his drink gratefully, nodding his head just once. The tongue in his mouth was much too heavy to say anything else.

“Ah, I knew all along you would be sent. I saw it once, in a vague dream. It does not shock me.” One look up revealed the same small smile, but this time, it was tinted with sadness- a bittersweet feeling that finally made the sweet tears spill from his lashes. His hands shook, so he placed the cup down by his feet and stood up. With those same quiet, shy movements, he shuffled over to the older angel, where he draped himself over Gideon’s shoulders and wept woefully. Hearing the words just nailed the final piece in the coffin, and he couldn’t help but feel lost without his friend. Why was it him and not Gideon? But those thoughts were poison to an angel, so Gideon quickly rid them from his young friend. “Do not cry, my dear brother. We can stay in touch through dreams. I could possibly be following you soon also,” but the words meant nothing to Ezekiel. He was happy for the mission… But how lonely would he get with no one to talk to? It was a sadness he had never experienced before- one that clutched at his throat, making it hard to breathe. The young angel was huffing for breath, sniffling loudly against the soft blue satin of Gideon’s clothing.

Gideon gently pried the sobbing boy from his shoulder, wiping two soft thumbs beneath the eyes to cut the tear tracks. On his face, there was a hint of pink, flushed over his cheeks as he smiled a little wider. At this distance, Ezekiel could see the gemstones that sparkled within Gideon’s eyes, distracting him slightly from the gnawing hole that was opening inside of him. Gideon used this distraction to speak. “Stop crying, young one. You haven’t the time. This is a job that only you can do. It is for you and me and for our Lord. Please, stay smiling.” It took him a few more moments, trying to reign in the quiet sobs that wracked him. Instead, Gideon called for the cup that had been placed down by the couch and the cup was carried over to him as if it was floating on a breeze. He placed the cup into Ezekiel’s clammy hands before leading him back over to the soft seating. He had slowly stopped the sniffles, but his eyes felt thick and heavy as they were swollen from the tears. It was quite the comical sight, yet Gideon did not laugh.

“You are right, Gideon. I am sorry for that. It’s just… I’m worried about how lonely I’ll be. I’ll certainly miss you a lot. I have never been so far away! Imagine, I wonder what earth is like? How are the humans… Tell me, Gideon! You’ve been there already- you’ve earned your place as an Alis Pura… Will it be difficult?” The young man was terribly curious despite the heavy feeling on his shoulders. Still, the curiosity burned hard between his lungs and the sight of his wide doe eyes brought forth a laugh from his blond companion. The older angel patted him on the head _like a dog_ before he placated him.

“I cannot say. It is an experience you must have for yourself. Do not worry, for I shall be watching.”

“That just makes me worry even more! I do not want to mess up if you can see.” Ezekiel pouted, finishing the drink with one last sip. Time would soon be done, for he didn’t have long to begin with. The reminder pulled at him wrong, but this time, he didn’t burst into tears. He was strong. He was chosen for a reason. Gideon would be with him and so would God. God was always watching, always supporting him. He would be fine. The poison soon drained itself from him slowly, like a snake letting go. It would not get him this time.

“Well it will just amuse me if you do. You worry too much,” was Gideon’s amused response. He had a smirk that made him look almost arrogant, but it was just how his face was, much to Ezekiel’s dismay.

Ezekiel only just managed to hold himself back from rolling his eyes, giving the man a deadpanned stare instead of replying. He could not hold it up for long, as a smile crept up his face. “Thank you,” was what he said, but he didn’t know what it was for specifically. So, it must be for everything. The blond angel seemingly understood, for he just ruffled the dark strands of hair upon Ezekiel’s head and stood up.

“Well, this is not our goodbye, but a toast for your new start. I have one piece of advice for you, Ezzy.” He hadn’t heard of that nickname in a very long time, and the sound of it fluffed up his wings. But Gideon was serious, as serious as he is to everyone else- almost stern and strict. It was a scary sight, for it was never directed at Ezekiel. Not until this moment.

 “ _Do not let them change you_.”

* * *

 

It was a cryptic phrase, something the young angel didn’t understand. Not even when he was flying back to the throne room or when he closed his eyes to say goodbye to Heaven, did those words ever make sense. Deep down, the young, dark skinned angel knew that it was something that he would never understand until he met these… So called humans and creatures that lived down on earth and secretly… Ezekiel hoped he never would understand at all. But it was a naïve thought to think it would be easy. It never is. Life was not made to be easy.

And with that, the angel was sent down to earth physically. It would be the start of his education, and it would be the most trying experience he would ever have. It was for all of the angels. It was a trip to learn how to love even those who wish nothing but harm to you, and it was an experience where he learnt that all love was true, no matter what form it took. Humans were too narrow minded, so it was his job to help others learn as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little dictionary of some words mentioned that is a part of their world but not of ours:
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> DICTIONARY  
> 
> 
>   * **_Alis Pura_** \- Literally translates to “Pure Wings”. It is the name given to those of high power within Heaven, typically represented by those who have earned their white wings; a sign of purity. All of them are angels who have been around for a very long time, all of them very close to the Lord.
>   * **_Melpoto/Mel Poto_** \- Literally translates to “honey water”. Often given as a comfort drink before angel falls asleep or to relax after training and such. It’s also given to angels after they go into shock, but this is a rare event and therefore the drink is mostly used for comfort.
> 



End file.
